Halloween 2k10: Grave Danger!
The Halloween 2k10 event had a build up starting October 21, 2010, while the full event kicked off on October 26, 2010. The title for the event was "Grave Danger". Gaians unite to repel the ghostly invaders. Overview Due to the effects of chemical waste Byproduct 2113 being dumped onto the graveyard grounds of the formerly named, Peaceful Meadow Cemetery. The product had formed a sub-soil barrier impenetrable to the souls of the dead. Those buried in the graveyard were trapped in the private hell of their slowly rotting corpse. Michael J. Drink worked tirelessly to create an antidote of Byproduct 2113. However, upon discovering an antidote and spraying the contaminated areas, Micheal had not taken into account the psychological effects that years of confinement the spirits were subjected to. The antidote freed the spirits from their graves, but their anger was grew. It was up to Gaians to free the tortured souls by overpowering them. Build-Up The theme of the event was revealed gradually, starting off in the GCD in a sticky thread with the mention of ghost. Gaians joined in and began speculating and stating some of their own knowledge about ghost. The late Johnny K. Gambino was even brought up in various postings fueling even more curiosity of the upcoming event. When October 14th arrived ghostly NPCs began to appear around Gaia. Each had their own Gaia Journal and took the opportunity to type about themselves and their previous lives. Some appeared to be rather indifferent to being ghostly dead, while others were unaware or even distressed about it. By October 18th they made their presence more known by appearing in threads and posting among Gaians and even accepting friendship. However by October 20th the attitude of the apparitions appeared to get more disturbing as they chatted amongst themselves and accused humans of mocking them. With various thread postings they began to state vengeance. Event Beginning: First Day * Oct 18 A man known as The Gravedigger posted a warning to Gaians of the ghost. Stating that he could have possibly have had some part to play in their release, though his intention was to free them fron their torment. He then compiled a catalog of the ghost, giving a small summary about each one. While he logged the ones he was aware of, he feared there were more lurking about. * Oct 22 Without seeing an official announcement, many Gaians found they they could Trick or Treat in Gaia Towns. A forum for the event had since been created a few days before called Halloween 2010: Grave Danger!, occupying the Hot Topics forum instead of the usual Event forum as previous threads have been held. * Oct 26 A 7-page manga was released, #47 Grave Danger! Origins that told the story of the rise of OmniDrink and the events that tie into Halloween 2k10. *Oct 27 The shopkeepers are open for business and dressed for the occasion. If you haven't already started trick or treating in towns...or heck even if you did, head over and do it in shops! *Oct 28 The 2010 Halloween Event started as well as the zOMG Halloween Event: Jack's Back Event. Announcements Jak Bauer: Announcement *Oct 8: Official Gaia Halloween Thread http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66200379/ October is here and it’s getting chilly outside. We’re bundling up over here at Gaia HQ, mostly because the stupid air conditioner is still cooling the office, but it is definitely getting colder outside. With the cold come comfort foods, toasty fires, and thoughts of Halloween. Speaking of Halloween, we’re happy to announce that we are definitely having a Halloween event this month! I’ve heard whispers from ghosts, but I don’t know what’s going on yet. Do you care to help me speculate? What would whispers from ghosts have to do with the Halloween event? What could that mean?? ---- NPC Michael J. Drink: Announcements *Oct 26: Grave Danger Manga http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66666569/ I think...I think we're safe here. These ghosts-- I can't get away from them! And they only seem to be getting stronger. Oh gods, here comes another... Time is short. I need your help. Here: take this and read it. It explains how these ghosts came to be and why I am to blame for unleashing them. I only hope we're not too late-- or too weak-- to stop them. Read the Manga Back! Back you hellbeast! ---- *Oct 28: Prepare yourselves for GRAVE DANGER! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66716937/ By now you know of the ghostly apparitions plaguing Gaia, and my own shameful part in their release. The ghosts have been gaining power, and can no longer be ignored. If we are to save ourselves-- and free these poor, tortured souls-- we must fight them. There are 18 lesser ghosts following the command of seven twisted ghost bosses. These bosses will be emerging throughout the event as the battle intensifies. They're much too powerful for any one Gaian to defeat alone, and thus the community must rally together to vanquish them. If all goes well, each boss won't survive long, so fight them while you can. If you helped defeat one, you should see a treasure chest appear where they once stood. It'll contain a reward for helping save Gaia from the torments of otherworldly rule. The ghostly bosses are not to be taken lightly-- only the strongest can confront them. To ready yourself for the challenge, you'll need to hone your skills and abilities by fighting the lesser ghosts. These ghosts can still pack a punch, so don't forget to heal during battle. Good luck, Gaians! Experience Grave Danger ---- admin: Announcement *Oct 28: zOMG Halloween Event: Jack's Back http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/community-announcements/zomg-halloween-event-jack-s-back/t.66539661/ With Gaians everywhere fighting to dispel the horde of evil ghosts, Jack is none too pleased. The additional ghostly energy has amplified his power, but as Gaians continue to defeat the ghosts his grip is slipping. Now Jack has gone on the offensive in zOMG!, loosing tons of ghosts and sometimes appearing personally to defend them from do-gooder Gaians. To continue the fight to save Gaia from ghostly invaders, head on over to zOMG!-- before it's too late. Play zOMG! Event Conclusion Event Items Event Items: Special Store Items Special Halloween Items Released by Stores durning H2k10. Store Items: H2k10_Ghost_Skin_Item.png *'Ghost Skin 2k10' - "It is a hard world where you must kill the ones you knew in life to set them free." LIMITED PRICE!!! The price of this item will increase when the Halloween 2010 event ends* Event Items: Bosses Defeated Items When a boss was defeated, the boss will flee and drop a locked chest. Once enough Gaians have defeated the boss, the chest will unlock and they could claim a prize. Bosses items: *''Carrie Loggins's Treasure'' - Grave Danger Spectral Shroud: Like a fog on a dark night its ethereal vestment cloaked me, hiding my ill intent from the prying eyes of others. (Released 10/28) *''Tia & Tamara's Treasure'' - Grave Danger Yurei Doll: A traditional porcelain doll-- cute, but with an unmistakable aura of malice... (Released 10/29) *''Bruce Hardcastle's Treasure ''-''' Grave Danger Potato's Requiem: Imagine an eternity in that circle of Hell reserved for murdering spuds... (Released 11/01) *''Edith Drink's Treasure'' - '''Grave Danger Widow's Parasol: This parasol once belonged to a widow who mourned her beloved's death until the day she too died... (Released 11/02) *Item #5 - Released 11/03 *Item #6 - Released 11/04 *Item #7 - Released 11/05 Event Items: ToTing As always, Gaians were able to trick-or-treat in shops or in Gaia Towns to earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. Jack items: *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Twisted Hat' - This hat is twisted and sharply cut, with a wide brim and bent top for added character. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Pumpkin Cravat' - A ruffled cravat with a pumpkin clip, giving a refined look to Halloween. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Flashy Cape' - A dark cape with scalloped edges, making it flutter threateningly in the wind. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Sharp Coat' - A long, stylish coat with sharp outlines, thick cuffs and a high collar, making for a sinister appearance. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Silk Boxers' - These boxers are the height of Halloween undergarment fashion! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Cuffed Trousers' - These pants are slim with thick cuffs on the ends, giving a stylish appearance while still looking dark. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Stomper Boots' - Heavy boots with a thick sole and shin guards, perfect for kicking your way to the candy through the throngs of kids! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Reaping Sword' - A large, thick sword with a devilishly black blade, used for wreaking havoc on All Hallows' Eve. ToTing Phrases What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy. Alphabetical, but starting with the most used phrase first. ToTing: *'Julie / Sam: '''What a great costume! Here, have some candy! *'Agatha:' What an enchanting costume! Would you like some candy? *'Becky: Dance for your candy, you little monster! *'''Bildeau: Greetings, partner. Stick them up. Stick up your hands if you desire candy. *'Brennivin:' Looking good! Want some candy? Nyohoho! *'Carl: '(Carl lets out a deathly moan and turns away. His candy is momentarily unprotected.) *'Edmund:' Why yes, I do have candy. Oh, you want some? Here, have at it. *'Ian:' Cool costume! Want some candy? *'Josie:' Ooh, I like your style. Very...interesting. Care for some candy? *'Liam:' Pretty sweet, right? I meant my abs, but I've got some candy too. *'Mirai: '''Ooh, nice costume! Put out your hand and close your eyes, and you will get a sweet surprise. *'Moira:' Want some candy? I've got littls pieces of chocolate in a shell! *'Natasha: Know the magic word that unlocks candy from my sinister elven lair? Hint: it starts with "please." *'''Nicolae: Come on in, my droog! I've got plenty of sladky treats for you! *'Old Man Logan:' Ya want some candy, bub? Well come and get it! *'Rina:' This candy is so delicious! Yum, here, try some! *'Ruby:' Here's something sweet for you. I mean the candy, smartass. *'Sasha:' Do you think my costume is a-peeling?! Get it! Ha ha, want some candy? *'Vanessa:' I've got plenty of candy for everyone. Unless they have stupid hair. *'The Wing Scouts:' Grr, we're scary monsters! Want some candy? ToTing too Quickly: *'Julie / Sam:' You don't need to be greedy. There will be more candy available in (# secs). *'Agatha:' Cleopatra is just and wise-- and that means no more candy for you. You can get more in (# secs). *'Becky: '''You're after me like the paparazzi! I already gave you candy-- what more do you want?! You can get more in (# secs). *'Bildeau: Your candy request is being processed. Your candy request is denied. Goodbye partner. You can get more in (# secs). *'''Brennivin: I'm busy...doing stuff. Nyohoho! You can get more in (# secs). *'Carl: '(Carl shambles over to his candy and protects it with his horns. You better back off.) You can get more in (# secs). *'Edmund:' You look awfully familiar...wait a minute, you're some kind of candymongering scoundrel! You can get more in (# secs). *'Ian:' Everyone gets one piece. Don't make me go super Saiyan on you. You can get more in (# secs). *'Josie:' Sorry, I've only got enough to give you each one piece. You can get more in (# secs). *'Liam:' You see those underwear commercials I did? I bet you want to see what happens next. You can get more in (# secs). *'Mirai: '''I think I might go trick or treating for a little bit... You can get more in (# secs). *'Moira:' I think I'm going to keep some of this candy for myself. You can get more in (# secs). *'Natasha: The only bad part of this costume is it covers up the tats on my arms. You can get more in (# secs). *'''Nicolae: Not right now, I'm having a nip of moloko for myself. You can get more in (# secs). *'Old Man Logan:' I don't fathom this trick or treat business. You got a whole lake 'o fishes out there all year round! You can get more in (# secs). *'Rina:' Holy cannoli, I can't stop eating these things. I can't spare a single one! You can get more in (# secs). *'Ruby:' You've already gotten a piece. Fly along now! You can get more in (# secs). *'Sasha:' Can't...seem...to fit...through this...door. You can get more in (# secs). *'Vanessa: '''I've got a friend over right now. It's a bad time for me. You can get more in (# secs). *'The Wing Scouts:' Nom nom nom, can't talk, busying noming You can get more in (# secs). '''ToTing Complete:' *You sure are working hard for your candy! Here, have something extra: (Jack item). Event Items: zOMG * Cursed Pumpkin - Concentrated dark energy from the ghosts located in the graveyard next to Omnidrink has tainted this pumpkin, a shed seed of Jack's persona itself. Encapsulated within are objects that can't break out of this impenetrable shell. Although like a pumpkin plucked from the vine, in time this exterior will wither and the wicked power dissipate, allowing access inside. Received by Defeating Jack. :Items with in the Cursed Pumpkin are: (Unknown at this time) * Jackies - How many of these can you wear at once? "A LOT" is the correct answer! Recipe: Jackies - This recipe lets you create the special 2009 Halloween item, the Jackies. :Recipe Ingredients: 4 x Vampire Blood / 2 x Candy Corn / 3 x Pumpkin Seed / 1 x Toothbrush * Night Fright Skin - Wear this and be the death of the party! Recipe: Night Fright Skin - This recipe lets you create the special 2009 Halloween item, the Night Fright Skin. :Recipe Ingredients: (20) x Werewolf Pelt / (20) x Vampire Blood / (8) x Pumpkin Lid / (14) x Candy Corn / (3) x Dental Floss * Pumpkin Fluff Plushie - Because a Fluff in a watermelon would have been RIDICULOUS. Recipe: Pumpkin Fluff Plushie - This recipe lets you create the special Halloween item, the Pumpkin Fluff Plushie. :Recipe Ingredients: (200) x Pumpkin Fluff Ball Ingredients: zOMG *Coming Soon! See also & External links * Gaia Event Page: Halloween 2010 * Gaia Forum: Halloween 2010: Grave Danger! * Announcement (Thread): Official Gaia Halloween Thread Ghosts: Gaia Threads *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66526857/ ATTENTION HUMANS -- NPC Daring Dan *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66541877/ BOO-SHAKALAKA! -- NPC Bruce Hardcastle *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66541269/ Chew Toys Will PAYsies -- NPC Carrie Loggins *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66542417/ Death be Damned! -- NPC Daring Dan *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66472837/ Ghosts are afoot, Gaians! -- NPC The Gravedigger *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66542975/ Vengeance by Royal Decree -- NPC Queen Riverwisp *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66541597/ You Can Play All the Games We Didn't Like -- NPC Tia & Tamara Category:Gaia Online Events